Stormy Days
by This Account Now Closed
Summary: Duskstorm is just a reular cat in FadedClan... How could she have a prophecy. For the Warrioirs Challenge Forum, Forum Cats' Prophecies.


**This is another challenge… So let's just get to the story….**

Stormy Days

We start on a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. It was mid-morning, and Duskstorm was settling down after a successful hunting patrol with her apprentice, Silverpaw. Tonight would be the Gathering, Silverpaw's first. Duskstorm was happy to share the experience with her.

"All cats old enough to tumble, gather around the tall tree for a clan meeting!" There was Fadedstar's call, and Duskstorm quickly got up for a front row seat.

"Turtlesplash received a prophecy and will take it from here."

"Thank you Fadedstar. Whoever can figure out this prophecy must tell Fadedstar, or I about it. _Storms in the dusk will defeat the darkest night._"

"Since Turtlesplash is done, I will call out the cats that will go to the Gathering tonight. Those cats are Duskstorm, Silverpaw, Cinderflash, Larkpaw, Moonshadow, Echostream, Cloudpaw, and Streakpetal. This clan meeting is over." Duskstorm smiled and looked at Silverpaw, who was very excited indeed. For now, the mentor and apprentice rested up for night.

Everyone was gathered in a pod as many cats left camp for the Gathering. These pods where just groups made by a cat's rank. The leader and deputy in one, the medicine cat and their apprentice in another, apprentices got one and so did the warriors. Duskstorm, like many of the other warriors, was wondering about the prophecy…

As Duskstorm thought about the prophecy, the faster the Gathering went. Soon, it was over. On the way back Silverpaw couldn't stop talking about, as predicted by Duskstorm. She just wanted to… sleep and rest.

Duskstorm found Turtlesplash, ready to say something about the prophecy.

"Turtlesplash, I've been thinking about the prophecy. I think I've figured it out."

"Okay then, tell me what you think."

"Well, I think it is about myself defeating a cat darker than night. Maybe that cat is Moonshadow."

"Fighting Moonshadow about what, though?"

"I don't know!"

"Just remember, Duskstorm. Don't fight clanmates."

"All right, Turtlesplash. I'll remember!"

"Come Silverpaw! You don't want to start you last test late!"

"Of course I wouldn't, Duskstorm!"

"Just hurry up, NOW."

Outside of camp…

"Silverpaw, you need to catch a bird, a squirrel, and two voles. Try your best. If you don not suceed by sundown, the size of what you were able to catch will be evaluated… I will be watching you. Now go!" Duskstorm watched as the apprentice ran off for a bird. She stalked the older apprentice, carefully.

It was a little past mid-day when Silverpaw returned to camp with all the prey. Her head was high, and she was proud. Duskstorm was very excited, for this was her first apprentice.

"StarClan, look down on this apprentice. She has worked had to understand your code. She is brave and loyal, ready to become a warrior. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then from this day forward, you will be known as Silversong. FadedClan welcomes you as a full warrior, and honors your bravery and loyalty." Duskstorm smiled at her apprentice, knowing that Silversong deserved this.

Fadedstar went back to her den, as did most other warriors and apprentices. Duskstorm wished her apprentince good luck on guarding the camp and fell asleep in her nest.

The next day…

"How was it, Silversong?"

"It was alright, but now I am tired…"

"It's okay, go ahead and take a nap." Duskstorm stretched, and got ready to lead dawn patrol. Moonshadow, Cinderflash, and Larkpaw seemed ready too. She set out, leading her patrol when Moonshadow came right next to Duskstorm.

"I just can't wait to be leader, it would be so amazing! After Fadedstar would be Cherrystar, and maybe I'd be her deputy!"

"I don't know, Moonshadow. Maybe, maybe not. I am perfectly fine where I am."

"Maybe, if I become leader… You could be my deputy!"

"I don't need power to be happy, I have family for that! But if I earn it, I'll take it."

"Good idea, Duskstorm. I will always dream." The rest of the patrol went smoothly, but the first part was still weird for Duskstorm. Only a few minutes after the patrol returned and Moonshadow had gone to tell Fadedstar the patrol results, Duskstorm relized the plan Moonshadow had. She ran into the leader's den and listened for the right moment to jump out and grab Moonshadow.

"Say your final words, Fadedstar. Or forever hold your peace!" Duskstorm jumped out of her spot and onto Moonshadow.

"Don't kill my leader, ever!" Duskstorm dragged Moonshadow outside of camp and let go.

"Fight, we will fight!" Moonshadow meowed. Duskstorm dodged Moonshadow's jump to pin her. Claws where flying here and there, the battle for Fadedstar had begun.

Duskstorm remembered the days when she practiced to fight other clans. Never clanmates, though. She didn't care. Duskstorm was protecting her leader, and her clan from future danger. Sometimes Monshadow would be winning, sometimes it was Duskstorm. Scratch after scratch, blood drop after blood drop, it was all there. The fight couldn't be given up. Both she-cats wouldn't give up.

A few warriors and apprentice were watching from a distance when the two cats had dragged the battle into camp. Cherrybloom looked up from her rabbit and ran to the fight. Fadedstar came out of her den at the call of her name.

"Enough! Stop fighting, you two. Duskstorm, explain."

"Moonshadow tried to kill you, so I grabbed her and to her out of camp to talk. Instead, Moonshadow wanted to fight, so I did in self defeance. She wouldn't stop, so niether would i. I didn't want Moonshadow to try to kill you again, Fadedstar. I didn't want her to destroy our clan."

"Is this true, Moonshadow?"

"Yes, Fadedstar. It is."

"Well then, you both have to be punished. Moonshadow, for trying to kill me, you will be banished from the clans. I will tell the other clans about you later on at a Gathering. Never should you me heard from again. EVER. Duskstorm, for fighting with a clanmate but saving my life, you must help in the medicine cat den for the next moon. Moonshadow, you must leave now. Everyone else is released from this meeting."

So now FadedClan is at peace. At least for a while any ways.

**Okay… NOW Please review! Your feedback helps me improve! If you want me to continue any of my stories, PM me about that story. ONE MORE THING! I do not own these cats, they belong to the Warriors Challenge forum…..**

**#Juniperberry of StormClan**


End file.
